Buena Sueerte Nessie'
by MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen
Summary: One-Shoot, Seth decide un día grabar un video, para mostrarle a Nessie, los locos que estan los Cullen,-¿Emmett el más normal de la casa Cullen? Alice mordiendo a Jasper  ¿?  Entren y descubranlo! MAL SUMMARY


**Buena Suerte Nessie**

**_Disclamier: Los personajes son de Meyer, el Fanfic está inspirado en la serie de Disney 'Buena Suerte Charlie', el desarrollo de la trama me pertenece_**

* * *

**Seth P.o.v**

Hoy pequeña Nessie, si yo tu tío Seth, te preguntaras en qué momento me proclame tu tío, pero créeme necesitas uno medianamente normal, teniendo en cuenta que los que te gastas están completamente mal de cabeza, ¿pero quién de los Cullen no lo está?, yo tengo fe que al menos tú seas normal dentro de lo que cabe, ya sabes con todo y eso de que eres semi-vampira y BLAH. BLAH, BHAL- dije sonriéndole a la cámara filmadora que había tomado 'prestada' de Edward, aun que él no lo sabía, hoy me había propuesto hacerle un 'video demostrativo' de su peculiar familia.

Después de revisar la filmación anterior había decido ir primero a casa de Jacob y después a la de los Cullen. Prendí la cámara en la entrada de la casa roja de Jacob, Billy se extraño al verme entrar con la cámara y rápidamente le apunte

-¡Billy saluda a tu yerna!-le grite detrás de la cámara

-¿Eh, a quien?-pregunto confundido

-A Nessie, Billy tu futura Yerna-aclare-Si Nessie este es el papá de Jacob o sea tu suegro, (espero que cuando el video este en tus manos ya sepas lo que la palabra 'suegro' significa) es medio amargadito-dije poniéndome enfrente de la cámara, el aludido solo carraspeó- Lo ves es un amargado, esperemos que se le ablande el corazón.

-Y este es Jacob Black-dije abriendo de un portazo la puerta de la habitación de Jake, para encontrármelo tirado en la cama roncando estrepitosamente.

-¡Ronca como oso, aun que supongo que eso ya lo sabrás!-dije giñando un ojo a la cámara.

-Jacob, hermano despierta no ves que estoy haciendo un video para Ness- dije zarandeándolo, lo único que conseguí fue que me gruñera.

-Si Nessie, este es 'Tú' Jacob, el amor de tu vida, el ying de tu yang, tu media naranja, la pieza del rompe-cabeza que completa tu vida-Dije dramáticamente- Espero que ya sepas todo el asunto de la imprimación para cuando estés viendo esto, porque si no acabo de poner en aprietos a Jacob, y metí la pata, pero bien metida hasta el fondo, me fui a de casa del Señor Amargado y el Señorito ronco como oso, y me dirigí a casa de los Cullen, la cosa se pone buena

-Nessie, como verás, estamos en la puerta de la casa de Forks, donde vives por ahora, aun que yo se que te mudarás pronto, a estas alturas tus padres, tíos y abuelos, ya deben saber que estoy aquí, ellos y sus súper dotados oídos, o en dado caso por obra y gracia de tu tía Alice, por eso digo, nunca intentes sorprender a un Cullen, es una de las reglas necesarias, para "Sobrevivir con los Cullen"-dije en la entrada de la casa Cullen, pude escuchar unos gruñidos provenientes desde el interior de la casa, iba a entrar pero el ruido de un auto, me hizo desviar el lente de la videocámara.

-¿Ves el carro amarillo chillón que viene allí, pequeña?, es de la excéntrica de tu tía, aclaro de la excéntrica de tu tía Alice, el auto fue un 'soborno' del sobreprotector de tu padre para que cuidara a la ex-patosa de tu madre, pero eso vendrá después, ahora quiero que le prestes atención la gran montaña que sobresale del auto, no es difícil de adivinar, c-o-m-p-r-a-s, el placer culposo de la Señorita-gasto-cada-centavo-porque-soy-genial-y-veo-el-futuro, mejor conocida como "Pixie", y la cosa que está sentada a su lado con cara de trauma, es tu tío Jasper, no le preguntes sobre los 'mordiscos' que tiene en la piel, te contará una larga historia sobre la guerra, la vendetta, etc. Pero todo es mentira, los mordiscos se los hizo su _tierna _ esposa, porque no lo quiso acompañar a ir de compras, por eso la cara de trauma-dije alegremente en el micrófono de la cámara, mientras que con el lente apuntaba a Alice, Jasper y las compras intercaladamente, hasta que se acercaron a una distancia, un poco peligrosa teniendo en cuenta que la enana traía una cara de asesinar a alguien, y ese alguien no sería yo, no Señor

¿Qué le pasó?-pregunte, apuntando la cámara a la _feliz _pareja, la enana paso de largo sin mirar a la cámara "Le robaron los Zapatos Jimmy Choo, que quería"-se limitó a murmurar Jasper, mientras seguía a su esposa, ¡Qué Bueno que mi cámara, perdón la cámara de Edward grabara eso!

-Si Nessie, esto es lo que pasa cuando tu tía tiene "Problemas con la moda", solo aléjate de ella, por tu integridad mental y física, ya hemos comprado que no es del todo saludable, si no mira al pobre Jasper, lo convirtió en todo un EMOcional-dije conteniendo las carcajadas frente a la cámara, me iba a divertir más de lo que había pensado, y lo único que tenía que hacer era andar por ahí con una cámara, creó que en mi otra vida fui camarógrafo de un Reality Show

-Ahora si Nessie Cullen, vamos entrar a la cueva de los locos, y que Dios me agarre confesado si quiero salir vivo o por lo menos cuerdo de ahí-bromeé mientras tocaba el timbre, no hacía falta que tocara el timbre pero quería darle un efecto dramático, ¿Si me entienden?

Esme fue quien salió a recibirme, dulce, tierna y amable Esme

-Hola Esme, saluda a Nessie-dije, casi que poniéndole la cámara en el rostro

-Seth, Nessie está arriba en el cuarto con Alice y Jasper

-No, Esme, quiero que le mandes un saludo a Nessie en el video que estoy haciendo para ella-le dije alejando un poco la cámara de su rostro, no quería que sintiera que invadía su espacio personal

-Hola, nieta, ¿Me veo vieja como para que me digan abuela?, qué más da, soy yo, tu abuela, y ahorita me voy, estoy preparándote algo de comer y no quiero que se me queme-dijo y salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia la cocina.

-Verás, Nessie, tu Abuelita es una persona bastante amable, dulce y compresiva, cai todo el tiempo, pero que no te engañe esa expresión maternal, si quieres mantener a Esme feliz, nunca, pero nunca jamás de los jamases, rechaces su comida, y cuando te pregunte como quedó, dile que cada vez cocina mejor, no te delates, o evita el tema, ¿Has comprendido?-Esto último lo susurre al frente de la cámara, no quería que Esme me escuchara

-¡Hola Cachorrito!-me saludo Emmett, dándome un abrazo de oso que hizo que casi se me cayera la cámara

-¿Qué más Oso?-le dije a modo de saludo—Un saludo para la cámara—dije retomando el control de dichoso aparatico

-¿Uhm?..Hola, ¿Qué se supone que hace Seth?-pregunto

-Solo grabó un video para Nessie-le respondí, claro se me había olvidado ponerle pausa, así que la pregunta de Emm y mi respuesta quedaría grabada

-Sabes algo, Nessie, quizás tu tío Emmett, sea el más normal de esta familia, le gusta hacer bromas, cuídate, y tapate los oídos cuando presientas que vaya a decir una palabrota, esas que empiezan por "hijo de…"; "Mier…" y "Mal…..%&#", ¿Sabes qué?, mejor olvida lo que te dije sobre que él sea el más normal de esta familia-dije esto y la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en el rostro de Emmett, se transformó en una mueca de fingido horror

-Ahora vamos con tu tía, la despampánate Rosalie Hale- dije mientras me dirigí hacia ella quién estaba en el sofá, pintándose las uñas de las manos rojo sangre, ¿Irónico no?

-¿Qué quieres mascotica de la mascota?-pregunto huraña sin despegar los ojos de sus uñas

-Yo nada, solo saludaba-dije inocentemente, mientras la grababa pintándose las uñas sin decir ni "Guau"

-¿Por qué me estas grabando?-preguntó mirándome con esos ojos letales de ella

-¿Uhm, yo?, nada solo quería saber lo que hacía una 'Rubia' en su habitad natural-musite mientras me daba la vuelta.

-Retira las palabras, perrito-dijo molesta

-¿Ves lo que te digo Nessie, tiene lo de carácter lo que le falta de Inteligencia?-bromeé, grabando la reacción de Rose, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y empezó a perseguirme por así por un buen rato, eso si nunca apague la cámara, me encargue de grabarle a Nessie, la faceta "salvaje" de su tía

*25 minutos después*

Rosalie se había cansado de perseguirme, y ahora me encontraba en algún lugar de bosque en las adyacencias de la casa Cullen.

-¿Qué es lo que aprendimos hoy, Nessie?-pregunte posicionándome delante de la cámara-Nunca, hagas chistes de rubias o hagas nada para desatar el volátil carácter de tu tía Rose

Apague la cámara y cambie mi dirección al sendero de la casa Cullen, cuando iba a mitad de camino, me encontré al Dr. Colmillos.

-Hola, Carlisle, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-le pregunte interrumpiendo su camino

-Nada, solo hacía unos estudios sobre el genoma humano, y todas esas cosas que no entenderías, ¿Me regalarías un mechón de tu cabello?-me preguntó

-¿Uhm?...supongo, ¿para qué lo quieres?-pregunté, mientras me arrancaba unos cabellos

-Cosas científicas-dijo y puede ver la emoción en sus ojos, parecía niño con juguete nuevo en navidad

-¿No me vas a clonar o algo así?,-le pregunte un poco confuso, pero Carlisle era un especie de "científico loco" creo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre

-No, aunque si lo quieres, no es mala idea-dijo haciendo su sonrisa de "estoy pensado en alguna cientificada" (n/a: cientificada: del Real Diccionario de vane: cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la ciencia y/o cosas que rara).

-NO, ni se te ocurra, a si, si le da el infarto a mi mamá-dije y a decir verdad Carlisle se fue un poco decepcionado, por la noticia que no podía clonarme.

Tome la cámara y me enfoque a mí mismo.

-Haber, Ness, el abuelito Carlisle, o como yo lo llamo: Doctor Colmillos, es buen un tipo, solo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre, lo más probable es vida haciéndote estudios científicos, pero cuida tu cabello, no vaya a ser que te quiera clonar-dicho esto apague la cámara y me dirigí a la pequeña cabaña de Edward y Bella

Camine a paso humano durante un buen rato después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Esta es la Cabaña de Edward, Bella, y por supuesto tuya pequeña sobrina postiza-dije haciendo una toma lejana, cuando llegué al mencionado lugar—O debo decir lo que queda de la cabaña, "discutir la deuda nacional", es algo que pone en peligro la integridad física de cualquier construcción, y más que esa es una de las actividades favoritas de tus padres

-¡Bella, Edward!—les grite desde la sala—Se que están discutiendo la deuda nacional, venga a la sala (con ropa), o si no el video será para mayores de 18-alce la voz, sin necesidad, yo sabía que podían oírme, aunque supongo que estaban demasiado "distraídos" para hacerlo

-¡No me hagan entrar a la habitación, saben que soy capaz de entrar ¿cierto?-grite de nuevo con la cámara apuntando a la puerta para grabar la dramática salida

-Deja de molestar, Seth, cada día te pareces más a Jacob, ¿Qué estás haciendo el curso intensivo?-preguntó Bella saliendo con la camia toda desgarrada

-Al parecer le están dando clases particulares, ¿Qué quieres no ves que estamos _muy _ocupados?-bramó con su ropa en iguales o peores condiciones que las de Bella

-Yo solo quería venir a decirles, que lo quiero mucho, y a demostrarle a Su hija, lo fogoso que son sus padres-Bromeé

-¿A caso estabas grabando?-pregunto Bella

-¡¿Esa es mi cámara?—pregunto un exaltado Edward

-Sí, y si—respondí—Ves Nessie, esta es tu loca familia—Fue lo último que dije, antes de echarme a correr, tenía que correr si quería conservar mis cuatro patas, y mis dos pies

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? Me dejan un Reviwcito (?)**_

_**Es una idea loca, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**_

_**¿les gustaría ver la reacción de Nessie, al ver el video?**_

_**Haganmelo saber, y aporten ideas**_

_**REVIEWS *-***_


End file.
